Vom Himmel Herunter
by Kayu dan Api
Summary: "Melupakan dan dilupakan, mana yang lebih menyakitkan?" AU, HashiMada, Fantasy, Oneshot, Mengandung beberapa tema yang dianggap tabu, Be a wise reader please [Also available on wattpad]


**_• Vom Himmel Herunter •_**

 _by kayudanapi_

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Melupakan dan dilupakan...

Mana yang lebih menyakitkan?

Aku telah hidup dalam kematianmu selama seribu tahun.

Tercekat, tertelan, terbakar habis hingga aku tak bisa merasakan sakitnya lagi.

Wahai neraka,

Apakah jatuh cinta begitu berdosa?

.

.

.

.

Untukmu; seribu tahun tentang kita.

Sembilan milimeter sebelum musim semi kedelapan ratus dua di Bumi.

Disana adalah saat pertama kalinya aku melihatmu.

Melihat betapa indahnya dirimu.

Aku cuma malaikat rendahan yang sedang menjalankan tugasku saat itu, tugas yang terlalu menyusahkan para dewa tertinggi—yang hanya menghabiskan waktu abadi mereka di olimpus menikmati tarian para nimfa-nimfa cantik—aku bertugas setiap waktu di planet kecil dengan kehidupan yang paling aneh bernama Bumi.

Tepatnya, aku bertugas meniupkan kehidupan itu sendiri pada setiap hal yang telah menerima takdirnya disana.

Aku tahu banyak malaikat yang bertugas di planet itu, hanya saja, aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti dirimu. Berbeda dengan semua malaikat dari tempatku berasal yang memiliki sayap putih—sayapmu hitam, seperti halnya rambut panjang dan jubahmu. Kau juga punya mata merah yang berkilau, seolah aku melihat api dari dalam sana.

"Kau belum pernah melihat malaikat dari dunia bawah?" Kau tiba-tiba saja memecah perhatianku, seolah membaca begitu saja apa yang kupikirkan. Matamu yang merah itu bertemu dengan tatapanku yang memang sulit berpindah dari keindahanmu. "Sepertinya kau adalah malaikat baru"

"Hashirama. Tugasku meniup kehidupan," segera saja aku memperkenalkan diri. "Dan aku memang masih baru. Aku tidak cukup beruntung menyaksikan pembentukan planet tempatku bertugas"

Kau tersenyum. Bukan senyuman ramah karena aku merasakannya. Itu adalah senyuman yang sama seperti ketika malaikat senior melihatku, ketika aku melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang bagi mereka terlalu naif.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak," kau mendengus. "Sepertinya belum ada yang memberi tahumu mengenai larangan berbicara dengan malaikat dunia bawah"

"Larangan? Kenapa?" Menurutku, tidak masuk akal jika ada larangan. "Adik dari dewa tertinggi sendiri adalah penguasa dunia bawah, bukan?"

"Tch. Aku tahu betapa ironisnya fakta barusan itu, tapi sebaiknya jangan kau katakan lagi. Atau kau akan dihukum," katamu. "Sedang apa kau di tempat ini? Ini adalah kamar permaisuri raja yang sekarat"

Kemudian kau mengembalikan pandanganmu pada manusia sekarat di hadapan kita. Lihatlah itu, dia tercekat, nafasnya hampir habis, pucat, rambutnya basah, dan aku bisa mendengar jantungnya lebih lambat dari berdetiknya waktu.

Aku jadi penasaran, apa yang malaikat cantik di sampingku ini hendak lakukan? Apa tugasnya?

"Tadi aku sudah memperkenalkan diri. Sekarang giliranmu," kataku.

Kau kembali menoleh dan menatapku untuk sesaat, sebelah matamu tidak jelas terlihat karena kau terlalu malas menyingkirkan rambutmu yang jatuh menutupinya. Aku tak tahu dari mana asalnya, dari mana perasaan bahwa aku ingin menyelipkan rambut itu kebelakang telingamu tiba-tiba saja datang. Tapi, aku mengabaikannya.

"Namaku Madara. Tugasku mencabut kehidupan," jawabmu. Aku terkejut, tentu saja. Aku belum pernah mendengar tentang malaikat yang mengemban tugas seperti itu. Tempat asalku, atau yang lebih tinggi darinya, Olimpus, selalu dipenuhi dengan sesuatu yang putih, berkilauan dan penuh dengan kehidupan. Ada banyak malaikat sepertiku. Atau yang lainnya, yang bertugas mengatur cuaca, menurunkan hujan, menumbuhkan tanaman, mengawasi gerak perbintangan, mengabulkan keinginan bahkan memberikan mimpi-mimpi.

Aku tahu dunia bawah itu ada dan terdengar mengerikan, tapi aku tak pernah tahu kalau mereka juga menugaskan malaikat-malaikat kecil seperti diriku. Dan yang barusan tadi, tidak terdengar seperti tugas yang menyenangkan.

"Aku sering dengar manusia menyebut malaikat sepertiku sebagai dewa kematian dan menggunakannya untuk menakuti anak-anak mereka," kau menambahkan.

Permaisuri yang terbaring di ranjang mewah di hadapan kita berteriak kesakitan, dengan beberapa orang disekitarnya dan sang raja yang akhirnya menghambur masuk untuk berlutut di tepi ranjang permaisurinya, menggenggam tangannya dan menangis. Tentu saja, manusia tak akan bisa melihat kita.

"Dalam beberapa menit jiwanya akan segera melihatku dan kukirim ke danau kematian," kau lalu menyentuh rambut di wajahmu yang sempat kuperhatikan, tapi kau hanya menyentuhnya. Seolah kau merasakan sesuatu. "Kau sendiri sedang apa disini? Dilihat berapa kalipun, ruangan ini adalah ruangan yang dekat dengan kematian"

"Aku—"

Lalu tiba saatnya bagiku untuk melaksanakan tugas. Aku meniupkan kehidupan, pada sosok yang lahir dihari itu. Dia menangis, membawa kebahagiaan bagi sang raja dan semua orang yang ada disana. Termasuk sang permaisuri itu sendiri.

"—menyempurnakan kehidupan manusia kecil itu" aku tak bisa menahan senyumanku. Dalam sekejap manusia-manusia ini terlihat bahagia, dan itu membuatku bahagia.

"Maksudmu bayi?"

"Ah, ya. Bayi," aku terkekeh. Kau hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang mengagumkan dan terasa dingin untuk beberapa alasan.

"Sayang sekali kau harus menyaksikan kematian di saat yang sama, Hashirama," katamu. "Aku akan membuatnya tidak melihatku kali ini"

Kemudian kau juga menjalankan tugasmu. Kau mengambil kehidupan dari permaisuri itu, tepat ketika ia tersenyum atas kelahiran pangeran kecilnya. Jeritan dan tangisan terjadi lagi. Jauh lebih memilukan dibanding sebelumnya.

Kebahagiaan sang raja, kesedihan sang raja.

Suara-suara manusia itu, terdengar begitu membingungkan.

Membingungkan, karena perasaan dan kebutuhan bagi malaikat seperti kita sejak awal memang terkunci. Kita hanya diciptakan untuk mengabdi pada perintah mereka.

Meski untuk beberapa alasan, aku tahu kunci itu tidak mutlak.

"Kenapa kau membuat permaisuri itu tidak melihatmu?"

"Entahlah," kau menyentuh kembali rambutmu, membuatnya semakin menutupi wajahmu, keindahanmu. Sebelum kau menoleh padaku dan berkata, "kau sebaiknya khawatirkan sayapmu itu, malaikat baru"

Aku baru menyadari beberapa helai dari bulu-bulu sayapku telah jatuh dan membusuk. Mereka menjadi sekering kayu dan aku juga melihat kalau hal yang sama terjadi pada sayapmu.

"Kau juga—"

"Inilah yang terjadi ketika malaikat seperti kita melanggar aturan," kau menyela. "Meski tak ada malaikat pengawas yang akan menghukum kita, sebagai gantinya inilah yang terjadi pada sayap kita. Kalau kita membiarkannya terus-menerus, kita tak akan bisa kembali ke tempat asal kita lagi"

Aku tidak mengerti.

Kenapa ada aturan seperti itu?

Pelanggaran apa yang Madara bicarakan?

Sayapnya jatuh lebih banyak dibandingkan milikku. Jadi, dari pada benar-benar tak bisa terbang lagi, dia lebih memilih mengucapkan perpisahan padaku saat itu.

Masih banyak pertemuan yang kuinginkan bersamamu, sekalipun aku telah tahu bahwa itu terlarang.

Sekalipun... Aku tahu bahwa seharusnya aku tidak bisa merasakan keinginan, apapun bentuknya.

Aku ingin melihatmu lagi, bertemu denganmu lagi, bicara denganmu lagi.

Keinginan, kekaguman, dan beberapa hal lain yang tak bisa kujelaskan.

Saat itu—

—aku menemukan fakta bahwa mungkin, kunci yang ada pada diriku-lah yang tidak mutlak.

.

.

.

.

"Kudengar, kucing punya sembilan nyawa"

"Kucing kan hewan yang tinggal di Bumi?"

"Ah, ulah siapa kiranya itu?"

"Hashirama, kau tidak ceroboh kan?"

"Tentu tidak. Aku hanya bisa meniupkan kehidupan yang baru, bukan mengembalikan yang sudah mati. Mustahil bagiku melakukan yang seperti itu"

"Benar juga"

"Jadi siapa?"

.

.

.

.

Kedua kalinya aku melihatmu adalah ketika aku bertugas lagi, tentu saja, di Bumi. Malaikat rendahan seperti kita hanya akan melakukan tugas di planet-planet kecil seperti ini. Saat itu, kau sedang berada di antara manusia-manusia yang berlalu lalang di pasar yang gersang. Mereka berdagang, dan beberapa diantaranya sekedar bekerja untuk para raja, mendorong batu-batu besar yang mereka bawa dari sungai. Pasir dan teriknya matahari membuat kebanyakan dari mereka mengeluh kekeringan, dan hanya mendapatkan cambuk dari atasan mereka sebagai jawabannya.

Apa kau disini karena salah satu diantara manusia malang itu memang akan mati kehausan?

Tapi tak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk menyadari kalau perkiraan awalku salah... Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai rumor kucing dengan sembilan nyawa di kalangan para malaikat akhirnya terjawab ketika aku menyaksikan apa yang barusan kau lakukan.

Aku menghampirimu yang berada di persimpangan jalan, sendirian. Ada seekor kucing belang mendengkur di tanganmu.

"Kau lagi," katamu, dengan senyum meremehkan. Tapi aku bisa katakan kalau kau tidak sepenuhnya benci dengan kehadiranku. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan kalau beberapa hal di antara kita itu sama. "Kau memang malaikat yang aneh,"

"Jadi ternyata ini ulahmu?" Aku terkekeh. "Semua malaikat di atas sana membicarakannya loh"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kabar soal kucing yang punya sembilan nyawa," aku memperjelas. "Seperti halnya kucing itu"

Kau mengerti maksudku, lalu membelai sekali hewan berbulu yang bahkan menjilati tanganmu itu sebelum kau membiarkannya pergi.

"Dia seharusnya mati setelah diserang oleh kawanan anjing tadi, bukan? Itu sebabnya kau ada disini," rasa kagumku yang entah kenapa tak terkunci rasanya bertumbuh semakin parah, dan semakin parah. "Tapi kau justru mengusir anjingnya"

Kau menyentuh rambut yang jatuh di dahimu. Aku mulai menyukai setiap saat kau melakukannya, kau tahu. "Kau mau melaporkannya pada malaikat pengawas? Lakukanlah. Mungkin kau akan mendapat hadiah dan tidak bertugas di Bumi lagi"

"Mana mungkin aku melakukannya," aku tersenyum, sekedar mencoba meyakinkanmu kalau aku tak menginginkan hal lain selain bertemu denganmu dan bicara denganmu lagi. Tugas hanyalah suatu alibi, setidaknya setelah aku mengenal dirimu. "Tapi, kau tahu dampaknya bagi dirimu sendiri dan keseimbangan alam semesta, bukan?"

"Aku tahu," katamu. Kali ini perhatianmu tertuju pada manusia-manusia fana yang kembali datang mendorong batu besar dengan roda kayu. Jeritan mereka yang tak sanggup lagi bekerja di bawah terik, juga cambukan yang berulang kali mereka terima karena menunda langkah, begitu memekakkan pendengaran siapa saja. "Lihatlah itu. Selain membangun piramida-piramida sebesar keserakahan mereka sebagai makam, mereka juga akan membangun patung kucing yang besar. Mereka benar-benar percaya kalau kucing mendapatkan anugerah keabadian dari dewa dan mulai memujanya agar mendapat keabadian yang sama"

Tapi sesungguhnya tak ada yang menyenangkan sama sekali mengenai keabadian.

Manusia-manusia itu, mereka semua memuja para dewa. Mengharapkan keabadian, harta, dan kemuliaan sepanjang hidup mereka.

Zeus, Athena, Poseidon, Hera, dan dewa-dewa tertinggi lainnya yang menguasai Olimpus, mereka semua di puja dalam patung dan kuil-kuil yang manusia bangun dengan susah payah.

Mereka begitu serakah, hingga mereka rela mengemis, menyembah dan merendah pada para dewa yang juga sama serakahnya; mereka hanya akan menjawab permintaan ketika manusia menawarkan persembahan.

Bahkan, mereka terlalu angkuh untuk mendengar permohonan manusia-manusia itu dan menugaskan malaikat kecil seperti kami sebagai gantinya.

Lantas, siapa sebenarnya yang serakah?

"Aku tahu aku melakukan kesalahan," kau menambahkan. "Tapi hanya mereka, hanya para kucinglah yang tidak ketakutan ketika mereka melihatku. Mereka tak tahu aku ada disana untuk mengakhiri kehidupan dan datang begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan apa yang akan terjadi pada diri mereka sendiri"

Aku melihat sayap-sayap kita yang beterbangan dan jatuh mengering bersamaan.

Mereka satu persatu runtuh tapi tak satupun dari kita berniat menjauh.

Tidak selangkahpun.

"Kucing itu mengingatkanku padamu, Hashirama"

Lalu kau tersenyum, meski kau tak membalas tatapanku.

Tapi itu hanya bertahan selama beberapa saat, sampai aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Madara, kenapa kau—"

Semua malaikat tahu, kalau ini adalah mutlak; bahwa mereka tak akan merasakan apapun selain pengabdian kepada dewa tertinggi dan kejayaan Olimpus.

Mereka tidak seharusnya memiliki emosi, empati, kebutuhan dan keinginan.

Mereka adalah budak dari dewa-dewa penguasa.

Kita, adalah budak dari dewa-dewa penguasa.

"—menangis?"

.

.

.

.

.

Kita bertemu lagi, dan lagi.

Sekalipun sayap kita terus berjatuhan dan membusuk.

"Kenapa kau terus lakukan itu? Kalau kau menemuiku lagi, sayapmu bisa habis," katamu sambil memandangi bagaimana sayap kita berguguran, terbang bersama angin. "Kau malaikat yang aneh"

"Sama halnya denganmu, Madara. Kau bisa saja pergi kapanpun aku datang," ketika mengatakan itu, aku melihat kau menurunkan pandanganmu, kemudian menyentuh rambut di depan keningmu. "Tapi kau tetap tinggal"

"... Aku tidak tahu," Sama seperti hari itu, saat ini aku melihat sesuatu mengalir dari ujung matamu tanpa kau sadari. Kau menangis, tapi aku bisa melihat bahwa kau sama terkejutnya denganku. Kau menghapusnya, dan kau kebingungan. "Kau adalah malaikat teraneh yang pernah kutemui. Aku merasa ada yang salah denganku sejak aku mengenalmu, Hashirama"

Aku pernah mendengar seorang prajurit yang sekarat mengatakan, bahwa para dewa iri dengan ketidak abadian manusia. Keabadian dan ketidak terbatasan membuat kami tak membutuhkan alasan untuk tetap ada.

Baik aku dan kau mulai berpikir kalau mungkin ucapan itu benar.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar manusia begitu bangga dengan ketidak abadian mereka.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku iri pada mereka. Pada manusia.

Mereka mampu merasakan begitu banyak hal, mereka punya sesuatu untuk diperjuangkan, mereka punya pengabdian yang luar biasa terhadap satu sama lain... Ah, tapi kurasa itu wujud pengabdian yang berbeda. Itu adalah sesuatu yang lain. Manusia menyebutnya sebagai—cinta.

Kecuali bagi dewa penguasa, malaikat kecil dari dunia bawah tidak diperbolehkan untuk menjamah dunia atas, demikianpun sebaliknya.

Ketika aku membuka mata, aku melihat helaian sayap hitam berjatuhan seperti daun kering di musim gugur.

Aku sedang terbang, kembali ke tempat para malaikat putih berkumpul di atas awan, sebelas musim sebelum Olimpus.

Tapi aku menyadari kalau ternyata aku tidak terbang sendiri.

Sesuatu membawaku.

Kau membawaku.

Aku, dengan sayap yang hampir habis berada di tanganmu yang membawaku kembali ke tempatku berasal. Semakin tinggi kau terbang, semakin banyak sayap hitammu yang runtuh.

"Malaikat hitam! Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sini! Ini pelanggaran berat!" Seorang malaikat yang kukenal datang ke arah kita sebelum sampai. Dia adalah Tobirama. Seorang malaikat pengawas permohonan.

"Hashirama. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah bicara tentang kebodohan yang kau lakukan di Bumi" adalah yang terakhir kau katakan sebelum kau melepaskanku—

—dan menjatuhkan dirimu.

Sisa-sisa sayapmu berterbangan di depan mataku. Aku ingin meraihmu. Tapi disaat yang sama Tobirama menarikku lebih tinggi. Dengan sayapku yang nyaris habis ini, aku tak akan bisa terbang lagi.

Begitupun denganmu. Kau mungkin tak akan bisa mencapai dunia bawah dengan sayapmu yang terus runtuh.

Apa yang terjadi sebelum ini?

Kenapa aku tiba-tiba saja terbangun dengan sayap yang hampir habis, dengan kau yang membawaku kembali tanpa mempedulikan dirimu sendiri? Kau tak hanya melakukan pelanggaran berat, tapi kau juga bisa kehilangan sayapmu karena menolongku.

Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Madara?

Tidak...

Apa yang sudah kulakukan?

.

.

.

.

"Dengan sayap seperti itu Hashirama tidak seharusnya bisa pulang"

"Kudengar ada malaikat hitam yang menolongnya dan membawanya kesini"

"Malaikat hitam? Kenapa? Bukannya itu sama saja mengorbankan diri sendiri?"

"Malaikat seperti kita tidak bisa melakukan pengabdian kecuali pada tugas yang kita emban, juga pada dewa tertinggi. Hades pasti akan segera membuang malaikat sampah itu"

.

.

.

.

Malaikat yang melanggar peraturan akan dianggap cacat, atau mereka akan menyebutnya sebagai malaikat sampah.

Hades bukanlah dewa yang memiliki belas kasih, aku pernah mendengar kisah tentang malaikat sampah yang ia buang dalam wujud lain ke bumi, atau ke danau kematian.

Sama halnya dengan Zeus. Dia bahkan membunuh anaknya sendiri yang tak mematuhi aturan.

Aku tak ingin membayangkan hukuman macam apa yang akan menimpa kita nantinya, Madara.

Kurasa... Aku memang bodoh.

"Kenapa kau malah datang lagi?" Tanyamu. "Sayapmu baru saja disembuhkan. Kalau rontok lagi, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa mengantarmu pulang seperti waktu itu"

Aku mengangkat wajahku, menatap awan yang menutupi planet kecil ini. Mereka begitu cantik, begitu mirip dengan Olimpus yang putih. Kemudian sayapku kembali beterbangan di sekitar kita, seolah kepingan-kepingan awan itu yang berjatuhan.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Aku justru balik bertanya. "Sayapmu sendiri telah habis. Kau hanya menunggu waktu sampai malaikat pengawas melihatmu dan kau diadili"

Aku tak melihatnya, tapi aku merasakan kau mengalihkan pandanganmu ke arah lain, pada apapun selain aku.

"Aku tidak tahu," suaramu tidak sedingin dan sekuat biasanya. Aku merasakan kelemahan disana.

"Aku datang untuk memastikan sesuatu," aku mendekat ke hadapanmu, memaksa matamu kembali bertemu dengan tatapanku. "Dengar. Kurasa, aku bisa merasakan beberapa hal yang seharusnya terkunci untuk malaikat seperti kita. Aku merasakan sesuatu tentangmu. Manusia menyebutnya cinta. Itulah sebabnya aku tak bisa memikirkan hal lain termasuk tugasku, kecuali untuk bertemu denganmu disini"

Aku yakin, kau tahu apa artinya.

Kau pasti sudah mempelajarinya jauh sebelum aku. Kau adalah malaikat yang tercipta ribuan tahun sebelum aku.

Dari raut wajahmu, aku bisa membaca kalau kau memang tahu.

"Kau... tidak, maksudku—" kau meralat, "—kita. Tidak seharusnya kita bisa merasakan hal semacam itu"

Kita?

Aku tahu, Madara.

Aku selalu tahu.

Kalau perasaan kita memang sama.

.

.

.

.

Aku sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan terbesarku saat itu. Sesuatu yang mengganggumu sejak awal pertemuan kita, sesuatu yang menahanmu sekalipun kau harus kehabisan helaian sayapmu, sesuatu yang membuatmu merasakan banyak emosi, sesuatu yang membuatmu menolongku... Adalah sesuatu yang sama, dengan apa yang kurasakan.

Ini adalah dosa besar.

Ketika kau mencoba menyentuhku, jari-jarimu membuat cahayaku meredup, dan sayapku semakin berguguran seperti hujan. Kau mengurugkannya. Kau menarik kembali tanganmu. Kau adalah kematian dan aku adalah kehidupan. Kita memang tidak seharusnya bersentuhan.

Hei, tapi siapa peduli?

Aku membiarkan seluruh cahayaku meredup dan sayapku gugur hingga habis ketika aku mendekat untuk mencium bibirmu. Dingin. Tapi aku merasakan kehangatan, entah bagaimana.

"Pendosa!!" Petir datang bersama sang malaikat pengawas. Awan yang tadinya putih kemudian menghitam bersama amarahnya.

Kenapa—

"Jangan lari! Kalian akan diadili atas tindakan memalukan ini!"

—kita jatuh cinta?

.

.

.

.

Melupakan dan dilupakan...

Mana yang lebih menyakitkan?

"Aku tidak akan membuang kalian ke danau kematian, itu terlalu mudah"

"Biarkan aku menanggung semuanya! Jangan Madara—"

"Sejak kapan kau berani menjawab peradilanku, wahai sampah malaikat!"

"Akulah yang menyebabkan semua ini. Biarkan aku yang menanggung semuanya dan bebaskan dia"

"Hashirama! Jangan melawannya—"

"Aku harus melindungimu, Madara"

"Hentikan kalian berdua!"

"Kumohon, dewa. Biarkan aku menanggung semuanya"

"Kau mulai bicara seperti manusia, rupanya. Akan kuberikan itu. Kutetapkan hukuman bagimu dan malaikat bersayap hitam itu. Kalian akan dibuang ke bumi sebagai manusia—"

Apakah jatuh cinta begitu berdosa?

"—kau akan tetap memiliki ingatan dan keabadianmu, Hashirama. Sementara aku akan menghapus ingatan Madara, dia akan terus terlahir kembali, dan kau akan menyaksikan setiap kematiannya"

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak takut mati," katamu. "Tapi aku takut melupakanmu"

"Ingatanku masih tetap sama. Jadi aku akan menemukanmu dan kita akan jatuh cinta lagi, Madara. Jangan takut. Tetap pegang tanganku. Kita akan dijatuhkan bersama dan kita akan terus bersama"

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku sedang berusaha menenangkanmu, atau diriku sendiri.

Hukuman ini akan sama-sama menyiksa kita dalam keabadian yang tidak selamanya, Madara.

Ingatlah aku suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

.

Untukmu; seribu tahun tentang kita.

Ketika aku membuka mata sebagai seorang manusia, aku merasakan begitu banyak hal di saat yang sama. Aku bisa merasakan udara dan menghirupnya, aku bisa merasakan jantungku, aku bisa merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhku. Tenggorokanku terasa kering, aku menginginkan air dan aku kelaparan.

Semua ini...

Manusia bisa merasakan semua ini?

"Jangan bergerak, tuan! Kau bisa kehabisan lebih banyak darah!"

Aku merasakan tubuhku, tapi ketika aku berusaha menggerakkannya, aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Rasa panas seolah menyayat beberapa bagian dari tubuhku. Nafasku mulai terasa berat, pandanganku yang awalnya kabur terasa membaik perlahan-lahan.

Lalu, Madara?

Dimana dia?

"Madara..."

"Tuan? Anda sudah sadar? Bisa sebutkan nama dan darimana anda berasal?"

Ada banyak orang yang mengitariku. Ketika aku menggerakkan telapak tanganku, aku merasakan tanah yang retak adalah dimana aku sedang berbaring. Beberapa diantara mereka bergerak mundur, meskipun yang kulakukan hanya menyentuh bagian di kepalaku yang terasa nyeri. Dan di telapak tanganku, aku melihat darah.

"Kalau jatuh setinggi itu, dia seharusnya sudah mati"

"Makhluk apa dia ini!?"

Semuanya terlalu membingungkan.

"Dimana Madara?!" Aku mengulangnya. "Dia—aku yakin aku tidak melepaskan tangannya. Dia memiliki rambut yang hitam, dan mata yang cantik. Dimana dia? Dia tidak mungkin berada jauh dari sini. Aku harus bersamanya! Dia pasti kebingungan!"

Benar.

Apalagi, Zeus menghapus ingatan dan keabadiannya.

Aku memang merasakan sakit, tapi tak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka sembuh dengan sendirinya. Tapi Madara?

"Kumohon! Dimana dia!? Dia datang bersamaku!!"

"Tuan, jangan bergerak! Seharusnya tulang-tulangmu sudah hancur!"

"Dia berdiri!"

"Dia bukan manusia!"

"Tembakkan panahnya!"

.

.

.

.

"Ayahku bilang, kau seorang penyihir dan dia melarangku untuk bicara denganmu," kaki-kaki kecilmu berayun di kursi kayu tua tempat kita duduk. Aku berada di sampingmu, memperbaiki tali busur panah yang baru saja kupakai.

"Kenapa Raja berpikir kalau aku ini penyihir, Pangeran?"

"Mm... Entahlah. Katanya kau adalah prajurit yang tidak bisa mati. Kau terlihat di kerjaan ini seratus tahun yang lalu dan tak pernah menua. Itu menyeramkan"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak takut?"

Kau menggeleng. "Tidak. Kupikir kau bukan orang jahat. Kau membela dan melindungi kerajaan kami selama ini"

"Tapi Raja melarangmu untuk bicara denganku, bukan?"

Wajahmu menjadi cemberut, dan itu sangat manis. "Kau tidak akan mengadu pada Ayah, kan?"

"Tentu tidak, kau bisa percaya padaku"

Kedua matamu yang bulat dan penuh rasa penasaran itu lalu menatapku, dengan kekaguman. "Kau tahu? Kalau dewasa nanti, aku ingin sekuat dirimu. Aku ingin mengalahkan siapa saja di medan perang"

"Kau tidak perlu turun ke medan perang, Pangeran. Disana berbahaya. Selama ada aku, tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Kita akan selalu menang"

"Tch. Aku tidak mungkin diam saja dan membiarkan kau menanggung semuanya terus-menerus, Hashirama"

Ketika kau mengatakan itu, tanganku tiba-tiba saja berhenti bergerak. Aku teringat, tapi kau tidak.

Kau selalu mengatakan hal semacam itu. Ingatkah kau dulu pernah menyelamatkanku hingga sayapmu habis?

Aku menyentuh kepalamu dan sedikit mengacak rambut hitammu yang belum tumbuh panjang itu.

"Kau keras kepala, Pangeran. Kalau kau sudah dewasa dan kita berperang bersama, aku pasti akan melindungimu"

"Heh, kalau aku dewasa nanti, kau pasti sudah tua. Kau akan pensiun dan akan menjadi giliranku untuk melindungimu, juga kerajaan kita"

Aku hanya tertawa.

Dulu, akulah yang selalu bicara naif.

Tapi sekarang lihat dirimu. Tangan dan kakimu masih begitu kecil, kau seringkali mengatakan hal-hal yang bahkan tidak kau ketahui, kau selalu penasaran dan datang menemuiku sekalipun Ayahmu melarangmu.

Rupanya, beberapa hal memang tidak berubah.

Aku menjagamu, melihatmu tumbuh dan terus melindungimu agar kutukan itu tidak terjadi. Kau tak perlu mengingatnya, Madara.

Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu.

Karena aku tahu kau mungkin akan berada dalam bahaya suatu hari nanti.

Aku mengajarimu berkuda, menggunakan pedang dan panah dengan benar, berburu, juga menjawab semua pertanyaan yang kau ajukan.

"Ini aneh," katamu sambil mengikat rambutmu yang telah panjang karena keringat membuatmu kepanasan. Kita telah berkuda dan berlatih sepanjang hari saat itu. "Kau terlihat sama seperti ketika aku pertama kali melihatmu. Kau sama sekali tidak bertambah tua"

"Banyak yang bilang aku ini awet muda, Pangeran"

Kau terkekeh. "Awet muda dan tidak menua itu berbeda. Lagipula, kita sangat akrab. Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk memanggil namaku saja?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Pangeran"

"Ck. Kenapa? Jangan terlalu formal padaku. Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu, asal kau tahu" ketika kau mengatakan itu, kau menyentuh rambut di depan keningmu, tentu saja aku tidak akan lupa kalau itu kebiasaanmu.

"Sebenarnya... Itu karena aku tidak terlalu menyukai namamu yang sekarang, Pangeran"

"Heh. Aku tahu kau orang yang jujur. Tapi yang barusan itu terdengar menyebalkan"

Aku tersenyum. "Maaf, pangeran. Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya, tapi aku mengenalmu dengan nama yang lain, jauh sebelum ini"

"Aku tidak mengerti yang kau bicarakan, tapi sebutkan nama yang kau maksud"

"Madara," kataku. "Dulu—aku memanggilmu dengan nama itu"

Kau tampak memikirkannya selama beberapa saat. Aku mengerti kalau ucapanku ini membingungkan. Aku hanya tak bisa menahan diri. Melihatmu telah tumbuh dewasa mengingatkanku pada banyak hal. Kau tidak terlihat terganggu dengan apa yang kukatakan, dan kau tersenyum. "Aku suka. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu kalau kau mau"

"Benarkah aku boleh melakukannya?"

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali lagi, Hashirama. Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu. Jadi, berhenti menganggapku sebagai Pangeran yang harus kau layani. Aku ingin kau melihatku sebagai sesuatu yang lain. Mengerti?" Kemudian kau menarik tali kekang kuda hitammu, membuatnya berlari cepat meninggalkanku. Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri di tengah padang rumput, dibawah awan yang berarak di atas sana.

Hari itu, kita jatuh cinta, sekali lagi.

Aku ingin percaya bahwa kita bisa bahagia. Bahwa kita akan terus seperti ini. Tapi ketika melihat punggungmu yang kian menjauh bersama kudamu, punggungmu yang tak lagi bersayap, aku menyadari satu hal; kutukan itu akan tetap terjadi seberapapun aku melindungimu. Kau adalah manusia fana.

Aku tahu kau akan mati suatu hari nanti.

Tapi bisakah—aku menghadapinya?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan! Kenapa kau melindungiku, Madara! Kau tahu aku tidak akan mati!" Kataku. Keras. Panik. Darahmu seolah mewarnai kita berdua di medan perang hari itu. Empat anak panah menembus jantungmu, dan aku tidak bisa menolongmu seberapapun aku berusaha. Kau berbaring di pelukanku, dan aku hanya menangisimu seperti seorang pecundang. Aku bahkan tak peduli lagi pasukan siapa yang akan menang, sebanyak apa prajuritku yang telah mati.

"Jangan marah," kau berpura-pura kalau itu tidak sakit dan tersenyum padaku. "Aku tidak berpikir. Aku hanya melindungimu, karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan kau"

Aku mencium tanganmu yang berusaha menyentuhku, berkali-kali. "Aku akan membawamu ke kerajaan. Mereka akan mencabut panahnya dan kau akan baik-baik saja"

"Kau sudah tahu, bukan? Kalau itu sia-sia? Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kakiku lagi," kemudian air matamu akhirnya jatuh. "Dingin sekali, Hashirama"

Aku memelukmu, dengan begitu hati-hati.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku—

—merasakan ketakutan.

Aku merasakan sakit.

Kesedihan.

Ketidak adilan.

Semuanya menerorku hingga aku tak bisa berkata-kata.

Aku mendengarmu terbatuk, aku mendengar nafasmu kian sesak dan jantungmu yang melemah. Aku merasakan sekujur tubuhmu melemah, semakin dingin. Aku menangis, dan tak berani menatapmu. Aku tidak bisa.

"Hashirama, a—da... Yang... Ingin... K-kukata—kan... A-ku..."

"Aku juga. Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu,"

Dewa, aku tahu sekarang.

Kalau kau memang tak kenal artinya mengampuni.

Aku bahkan tak tahu apakah Madara bisa mendengarku ditengah semua rasa sakit dan bisingnya dentingan pedang itu.

Aku bahkan tak tahu apakah dia masih mendengarnya ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya.

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku sudah membuatnya bahagia.

Kumohon...

Aku tidak ingin melalui neraka yang seperti ini lagi.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak ingin melihatnya kesakitan lagi.

Hashirama Senju, seorang prajurit yang tak bisa mati.

Aku meninggalkan tempat itu, dan membiarkan semua orang berpikir kalau apa yang mereka percayai adalah salah, atau membiarkan mereka tetap bertanya; apakah prajurit yang tak bisa mati itu masih hidup?

Aku tak pernah berhenti mencari dimana kau akan dilahirkan selanjutnya.

Aku tahu aku akan menemukanmu dan menerima kutukan mengerikan itu. Aku hanya tak ingin menyesalinya karena waktu yang kita punya tidak banyak, dan aku ingin memastikan kau bahagia, kau tidak merasakan sakit lagi dalam kematianmu yang berikutnya.

Aku ingin mencintaimu di setiap kehidupan, Madara.

Aku bahkan tidak menghitung sudah berapa banyak lautan dan gurun yang kusebrangi.

Aku mempelajari satu hal; bahwa kehidupan lebih mengerikan dibanding kematian.

Kesedihan, kesakitan, ketakutan, penyesalan, dan semuanya hanya akan terasa saat kita hidup, bukan saat kita mati.

Lantas kenapa manusia begitu mendambakan keabadian dan takut pada kematian?

.

.

.

.

Ketika aku berada di tengah perjalanan, aku melihat sekelompok orang beserta kuda mereka berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. Mereka membawa begitu banyak barang, bahkan ternak mereka.

"Maaf," aku menegur salah satu dari mereka; seorang wanita tua yang membawa gerobak barang-barangnya. "Kalian mau kemana?"

"Kau berasal dari seberang? Dari cara bicaramu, kau sepertinya bukan berasal dari sini"

"Ya. Aku berasal dari seberang"

"Kesanalah tujuan kami," ujar wanita itu. "Kota ini telah diserang wabah. Beberapa yang mustahil sembuh terpaksa kami tinggalkan. Aku bahkan harus meninggalkan anakku yang sekarat. Aku berbohong dengan berkata kalau aku hanya akan pergi ke pasar membeli makanan. Tapi kami semua tidak akan kembali"

Aku terkejut dengan fakta bahwa wanita ini rela meninggalkan anaknya demi menyelamatkan diri.

Kau tahu, Madara? Terkadang aku menemukan kalau manusia itu keji. Dan sekarang, kita adalah bagian dari kekejian itu. Aku pasti akan menemukanmu. Aku akan melewati kota mati itu dan pergi lebih jauh lagi. Aku tak akan mati, jadi wabah ini tidak ada pengaruhnya bagiku.

"Hei, kau gila ya nak? Jangan ke arah sana, kau akan tertular"

Kota ini memang terlihat seperti kota yang mati. Meskipun begitu, aku bisa mendengar suara orang-orang yang kesakitan. Aku tidak melihat terlalu jelas karena panasnya tempat ini membuat pasir yang tertiup angin menjadi kabut debu. Aku mendengar tangisan dan erangan orang-orang yang tertinggal di rumah-rumah yang kulewati.

"Ibu..."

Aku hampir mengabaikan suara anak kecil itu.

"Ibu, aku haus..."

Tapi sesuatu membuatku berhenti, dan memasuki rumah kayu tua itu untuk melihatnya. Jantungku hampir berhenti ketika aku menyadari kalau anak itu adalah kau, Madara. Berbaring lemah di atas ranjang, sendirian, dengan nafas yang berat dan suara yang parau.

"Ibu... Haus..."

Ketika aku menghambur masuk dan memberimu segelas air dan sepotong roti yang kau makan dengan rakus, kau terus memandangku seolah aku adalah penyelamatmu. Kau pasti kelaparan. Matamu yang lemah tampak bercahaya, seolah kau menemukan harapan untuk tetap hidup. Sekalipun aku bisa melihat kau tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan kaki seperti itu. Kau begitu kurus, apa yang terjadi padamu disini?

"Anda baik sekali mau menolongku," kau tersenyum. "Jangan-jangan Anda malaikat?"

Sesuatu membuat hatiku merasakan sakit, lagi.

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyembuhkanmu. Kalau orang-orang yang kutemui tadi benar, artinya kau berada disini, sekarat karena penyakit wabah yang kau derita. Dan mereka meninggalkanmu. Membiarkanmu mati perlahan-lahan.

"Dimana... Keluargamu?"

"Ibuku pergi membeli makanan di pasar, tapi sejak tadi dia belum kembali," kau lalu menyentuh rambut di keningmu. Membuatku yakin kalau ini memang kau. Aku merasakannya.

Jadi, anak sekarat yang ditinggalkan wanita tua tadi adalah dirimu.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjagamu dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu disini"

Kau tersenyum ketika aku membelai rambutmu. Untuk beberapa alasan itu juga menyakitkan. Kau hanya anak-anak yang sakit. Kau tidak pantas menerima hukuman seburuk ini, Madara.

Kau tidak pantas menerima semua ini hanya karena kau jatuh cinta pada malaikat bodoh sepertiku.

"Tuan malaikat, kalau kau disini kau bisa tertular. Ibuku akan kembali, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Aku membelai rambutmu lagi. "Kau juga jangan khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja sekalipun aku disini"

Aku tidak meninggalkanmu dari sana sama sekali. Aku bahkan tetap terjaga ketika kau tidur. Aku memberimu makan, minum, membantumu mandi, dan merawatmu sebisaku. Keadaanmu tidak membaik sekalipun aku berusaha. Tapi kau tidak terlihat kesakitan. Kau selalu tersenyum dan mendengarkan cerita-ceritaku dengan senang hati sampai kau tertidur.

"... Jadi, itulah sebabnya kucing punya sembilan nyawa"

"Dewa kematian tidak seburuk itu rupanya..."

"Tentu saja, dia... Dia sama sekali tidak buruk"

Kau merebahkan kepalamu di pangkuanku sebelum memejamkan mata. "Sepertinya aku tidak takut lagi sekarang"

.

.

.

Aku berlutut di hadapan kayu bakar yang bahkan tak padam karena hujan.

Aku menangisi jasadmu yang dilahap api.

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menjalani keabadian yang seperti ini lebih lama lagi.

Kau menyiksaku dengan cara terkejam yang bahkan neraka sendiri tak pernah memilikinya.

Kau menyiksa sosok yang paling kucintai, membiarkannya mati di depan mataku berkali-kali.

Kemuliaan apa yang kau agung-agungkan, dewa?

Kenapa mereka harus menyembah yang kejam sepertimu?

.

.

.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau ini?" Tanganmu yang telah mengering karena usia menyentuh pipiku. Aku tersenyum padamu, membelai rambutmu yang memutih. "Kau benar-benar tidak berubah. Kau sama seperti ketika aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Rambutmu tetap hitam, dan wajahmu pun tak menua. Apa ini ilusi?"

"Tentu saja ini bukan ilusi. Aku tidak akan berubah, Madara," aku menggenggam tanganmu, dan mengecupnya. "Perasaanku padamu juga tidak berubah"

"Kau bodoh," kau terbatuk sekali. Lalu kau tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya, aku akan pergi sebentar lagi. Kalaupun ini ilusi, aku ingin bersamamu pada saat terakhirku, Hashirama"

Kemudian aku memelukmu, membiarkanmu menyandarkan kepalamu di dadaku, lalu mengecup keningmu dan berkata, "beristirahatlah. Aku akan menunggumu di kehidupan selanjutnya"

Mungkin, kau bahkan tak mengerti apa yang ku ucapkan. Mungkin, kau masih menganggapnya ilusi. Tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Kau melepaskan nafas terakhirmu dengan damai hari itu.

Kita bertemu dan berpisah dalam waktu dan cara yang berbeda-beda. Aku pernah melihatmu mati sebagai anak kecil yang menderita, yang tak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjagamu atau jatuh cinta, tapi aku juga pernah mendampingimu hingga kau menjumpai kematianmu dalam damai, sebagai manusia tua yang bahagia. Aku pernah menghabiskan waktu sesaat dan selamanya bersamamu.

.

.

.

.

Aku tak pernah beristirahat dan akan selalu menjagamu, berharap semua kematianmu berada dalam kedamaian, ketika kau sudah merasa cukup dengan cinta dan kasih sayang yang bisa kau minta dariku.

Tapi kehidupan memang kejam.

Tak mengenal keadilan dan mempermainkanku tanpa belas kasihan.

Saat itu, musim dingin di Auschwitz.

Aku disambut sebagai kemenangan tentara Jerman, sekali lagi, sebagai prajurit yang tak bisa mati. Pengetahuanku tentang kehidupan berarti segalanya bagi mereka. Aku sendiri tak pernah tahu apa tujuanku.

Aku hanya terjebak disini dalam pencarianku atas dirimu.

Aku masih belum menemukannya. Kupikir, aku tak akan menemukannya. Aku mulai ketakutan. Ingatanku mengenai saat-saat singkat pertemuanku denganmu terlintas tanpa kusadari. Apakah, aku juga akan terlambat kali ini?

"Sersan Senju. Sudah saatnya anda melihat subjek dari eksperimen terakhir kami,"

"Baiklah"

Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu banyak mengenai eksperimen yang mereka bicarakan. Aku baru saja bergabung dan membagikan apa yang kuketahui pada tahun-tahun pertamaku, berharap mereka akan menggunakannya untuk kebaikan umat manusia. Setidaknya, itu yang mereka katakan.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku datang ke bunker rahasia dimana mereka menjalankan eksperimen terhadap subjek manusia. Aku sama sekali tak tahu, kalau tempatnya akan segelap dan sedingin ini.

"Ada tiga belas subjek untuk percobaan kali ini. Empat diantaranya tidak bisa bertahan dan mati setelah tiga hari. Enam subjek lainnya mati setelah sepuluh hari. Masih ada tiga subjek, tapi hanya seorang diantara mereka yang cukup menjanjikan. Dia bertahan dan tubuhnya bereaksi dengan baik dengan semua injeksi yang kita berikan," tentara muda itu membukakan pintu yang menuju sel para subjek percobaan untukku. Aku sedikit terganggu dengan fakta kalau mereka mengorbankan nyawa manusia demi percobaan ini.

"Kalau subjek 506 masih menunjukkan perkembangan yang bagus, kita akan semakin dekat dengan kemenangan. Kita bisa membuatnya senjata terkuat bagi pasukan kita. Coba bayangkan itu, sersan. Prajurit dengan stamina tak terbatas, tak merasakan lelah, kantuk, dan mampu melihat dalam kegelapan"

"... Aku tidak tahu kalian akan berbuat sejauh itu"

"Pengorbanan diperlukan untuk kejayaan umat manusia, Sersan Senju" kemudian aku sampai di depan sel dimana mereka menyimpan subjek 506, yang telah terisolasi disana tanpa cahaya dan makanan selama dua minggu. Dia menyalakan lampu sebelum membuka kuncinya. Kami bersiaga dengan artileri kami, karena seperti itulah aturan yang kupelajari.

Tapi seluruh tulangku terasa melemah, tepat ketika pintu itu terbuka.

Kau terbaring dibawah kakiku.

Tidak hidup, tapi juga tidak mati. Kau tidak menutup matamu, tapi kau juga tidak bergerak. Rambutmu yang panjang hampir menutupi wajahmu yang tak memiliki cahaya sama sekali.

"K-kau... Madara... Kenapa..."

Mereka menyiksamu. Mereka menyuntikkan hal-hal aneh ke dalam tubuhmu dan mempelajarimu seperti binatang.

Dan semuanya karena diriku.

Karena pengetahuan yang ku berikan pada mereka lah, eksperimen ini dilakukan.

Aku yang membuatmu seperti ini.

"Aku tahu kau akan terkejut, Sersan. Aku pun tak menduga kalau dia masih hidup setelah kami mencoba semua upaya rasa sakit, tanpa makanan dan cahaya padanya. Tentu kami tak akan membunuhnya karena dia adalah hasil percobaan kita yang berharga. Rencananya, kami akan menguji coba reaksinya terhadap listrik tegangan tinggi..."

Mendadak semua suara terasa seperti gema yang tenggelam. Aku—yang seharusnya melindungimu, aku yang mencintaimu, adalah penyebab dari penderitaanmu sekarang?

Tidak...

Aku adalah penyebab dari penderitaanmu sepanjang waktu.

"Ser...san," aku merasakan tanganmu menggenggam pergelangan kakiku dengan lemah dan berkata. "Kumohon, akhiri penderitaanku"

"Aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk menjauh darimu,"

"Aku tidak takut mati. Tapi aku takut melupakanmu"

"Kau adalah malaikat yang aneh"

"Aku... Sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Kumohon. Tarik pelatuknya. Aku tidak bisa bertahan di neraka ini lagi," ucapmu padaku yang masih membeku. "Kau—masih punya hati nurani, bukan? Setidaknya beri aku kematian yang mudah"

"Sersan. Jangan hiraukan dia. Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya mati. Dia akan membawa kemenangan untuk kita"

"Madara..."

"Tolong... Bebaskan aku—"

Aku ingin berteriak dan marah, tapi tak ada sepatah suarapun yang bisa ku lontarkan.

Bebaskan aku, dari kutukan mengerikan ini.

Akulah penyebabnya.

Kubilang aku mencintaimu, tapi aku adalah sumber rasa sakitmu di setiap kehidupan.

Akulah yang membuatmu dihukum dan melewati semua penderitaan ini.

"Sersan! Jangan sampai dia mati. Kita masih harus mengujinya dan kita bisa memenangkan perang ini!"

Kehidupan itu kejam dan tak mengenal belas kasihan.

Kematian jauh lebih damai dan mudah.

"Sersan! Turunkan senjatamu!"

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu..."

Aku tak mengerti kenapa manusia mendambakan kedamaian.

Kehidupan itu tak lebih dari sekedar permainan yang menghibur para dewa-dewa serakah.

"—akhiri penderitaanku"

Saat itu, aku berhenti berpikir.

Aku tak bisa merasakan apapun ketika air mata melewati wajahku. Aku hanya terus mematung. Kehilangan akal dan arah.

Bagaimana aku bisa menyelamatkanmu?

Aku menarik pelatuknya.

.

.

.

"Jangan tarik pelatuknya dan turun dari sana!!"

"Kau tidak akan lolos dari pengadilan karena telah membunuh subjek berharga kami dan menghancurkan semuanya! Kau akan mengatakan pada kami siapa yang mengutusmu! Pengkhianat!"

Madara, ada dimana kau sekarang?

Kurasa, aku mulai gila.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan?

Aku tak memikirkan apapun selain mengakhiri rasa sakitmu. Kau memohon akan kematianmu dibawah kakiku. Kau memohon agar aku mengakhirinya dengan cepat sehingga kau tak perlu menderita lagi.

Aku mengabulkannya.

Lalu aku menghancurkan bunker itu dan apapun yang ada di dalamnya.

Lalu disinilah aku, di atas bukit bersalju dengan senapan yang kuarahkan ke kepalaku sendiri, menatap kosongnya udara tanpa arah.

Aku ingin mengakhirinya saja, kau tahu? Aku ingin menghukum diriku sesakit mungkin. Aku tertawa dan menangis di saat yang sama mengetahui ini akan sia-sia saja. Aku tak bisa mati dan itu membuatku muak.

Kehidupan ini membuatku muak.

Satu ledakan.

Dua ledakan.

Empat ledakan.

Enam ledakan.

Dan aku terjatuh.

Dengan rasa sakit luar biasa di kepalaku, dengan darah yang membuat salju tempatku terbaring menjadi merah.

Sakit sekali bagaimana peluru ini menembus kepalaku.

Sakit sekali bagaimana semua ini tidak membuatku mati.

Aku masih saja hidup, Madara.

Aku mengangkat tanganku, menangkap kepingan salju dan mengingat dirimu. Aku menangis. Aku marah. Aku ingin kehidupanku berakhir tapi kutukan ini tak akan membiarkanku.

Dan aku berteriak.

.

.

.

.

Aku telah mencintaimu di segala masa.

Aku menjagamu bersama matahari.

Aku ingin menjagamu dari kehidupan dan kekejamannya.

Aku masih menyayangimu, tanpa habisnya waktu.

Kemanapun dewa melahirkanmu kembali, aku akan selalu menemukanmu dan jatuh cinta lagi.

Madara,

Ingatlah aku suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi para pendengar setia. Langit masih semerah biasanya dan populasi mulai berkurang semenjak pesawat Noah ke sembilan puluh dua diberangkatkan. Apakah anda sudah mendapatkan kursi anda untuk Noah yang berikutnya? Jangan khawatir, kami masih membuka layanan untuk membeli—"

Aku mematikan radionya dan menatap keluar jendela. Langit telah menjadi merah dan aku sudah lupa, kapan terakhir kalinya aku melihat embun. Atau hujan. Atau salju.

Bumi—sudah begitu sepi.

Siang sudah berjalan lebih lama dari tiga ratus tahun yang lalu. Aku bahkan tidak mendengar kabar lagi mengenai benua dan negara-negara besar yang ditinggalkan.

Manusia yang tersisa bertahan hidup dengan makanan kaleng dan tumbuhan yang mereka kembangkan secara rahasia di beberapa laboratorium bawah tanah. Yang kurasa tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Tidak ada lagi ternak, bahkan tumbuhan di atas tanah.

Bahkan, hanya ada segelintir orang yang masih mendiami kota ini.

"Kau sedang berdoa?" Aku duduk disebelahmu, memberimu sebuah makanan kaleng. Kau menerimanya, lalu menatapku dengan curiga.

"Ini kan ikan tuna,"

"Ya. Kau bilang kau ingin makan ikan tuna, bukan?"

"Kau dapat dari mana? Ikan tuna adalah harta karun, Hashirama," kau mendengus. "Kau mencurinya?"

"Tentu tidak. Aku mendapatkannya dari persediaan militer"

"Militer sudah dibubarkan sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Jangan menipuku"

Aku terkekeh, tak menjawab. Meskipun kesal, kau tetap menerima pemberianku dan memakannya. Kita—dan beberapa warga lain yang belum pergi—tinggal di gedung tua yang awalnya adalah sebuah hotel. Tentu tak ada yang tahu bangunan ini dulunya adalah hotel kecuali aku.

"Madara," aku menatap jendela, menatap langit kemerahan yang juga begitu sepi diluar sana. Aku tak lagi melihat burung, atau apapun yang melintasinya. "Kau sudah berubah pikiran atau kau akan tetap disini dan berdoa? Biar kuberi tahu, mereka tak akan menghiraukan doamu. Jangan berharap pada Dewa untuk memperbaiki ini semua"

"Aku tidak mengharapkan Dewa untuk memperbaiki planet kita yang rusak. Aku hanya berharap bisa mengingatnya sebelum aku mati"

"Mimpi yang kau bicarakan tempo hari?"

"Aku yakin itu bukan mimpi. Aku merasa telah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu"

Aku tak menjawab. Aku tidak bisa. Apakah karena dunia ini akan berakhir, kau jadi mulai menyadarinya?

Kalau kau bersedia pergi dari sini dan hidup, kita akan terpisah. Aku akan menjadi manusia terakhir yang hidup di planet ini.

Dan kutukan itu—mungkin bisa berakhir.

"Kau memang delusional, Madara" adalah yang terlontar dari tenggorokanku.

"Terserah kau mau mengataiku apa," kau mengembalikan tuna kaleng yang tersisa separuhnya ke tanganku sebelum beranjak dari tempatmu. "Dan namaku bukan Madara"

"Mars tidak seburuk kelihatannya, kau tahu" aku menahanmu. "Langitnya merah, sama seperti disini"

"Kau mau menjual tiket untuk keberangkatan Noah yang berikutnya? Aku tidak tertarik"

"Aku tidak sedang menjual apapun," tambahku. "Aku hanya ingin kau selamat. Mungkin manusia hanya akan bertahan beberapa tahun saja di tempat seperti ini"

Aku terus meyakinkanmu pada setiap pertemuan kita, tak peduli kau mulai terganggu dengan hal itu atau tidak.

Tentu saja kau akan terganggu.

Kau yang sekarang baru mengenalku tak lebih dari enam bulan. Dan aku selalu bicara seolah aku tahu segalanya tentangmu.

Well, aku memang tahu segalanya tentangmu, Madara.

Pada minggu berikutnya, empat diantara rombongan kita mati karena persediaan makanan dan air yang kian habis.

Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menunggu kelahiranmu selanjutnya.

Tidak ada lagi bagian dari diriku yang sanggup melihatmu menderita lagi.

Kau harus ikut pesawat yang akan menjemput kita esok hari. Dan aku harus tinggal. Aku harus memastikan kau bahagia di sisa hidupmu dan mengakhiri hukumanmu.

"Aku akan pergi kalau kau juga pergi, Hashirama" katamu ketika pesawat itu datang.

Kau tahu aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu.

Tapi aku tidak bisa.

Aku harus menyelamatkanmu kali ini dan menanggung sisa hukumanku sendiri.

"Aku akan ikut pesawat berikutnya," dustaku. "Kau pergilah. Mulai kembali hidupmu disana. Jangan berusaha mengingat mimpi konyolmu lagi"

Aku cukup beruntung karena kau mempercayai ucapanku dan bersedia naik ke bus yang akan membawamu ke hangar keberangkatan pesawat terakhir yang menjemput sisa manusia di planet ini.

Tentu saja akan selalu ada orang-orang yang tinggal dan mengambil kehormatan sebagai manusia-manusia terakhir di planet Bumi. Aku adalah salah satunya.

Aku berdiri sendirian di atas tanah yang pecah. Gersang. Menatap langit kemerahan yang mengingatkanku pada matamu. Aku akan menjalani sisa keabadianku disini, Madara.

Tanpa siapapun, menanggung rasa panas dan sakit yang akan menyiksaku tanpa membiarkanku mati.

Aku hanya akan mengingatmu dan menyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk bahagia atas ingatan itu.

Aku memejamkan mataku, membuang amarah dan kebencianku terhadap para dewa lalu memohon,

"Dengar aku. Dengarkan permohonanku," bahkan air mataku terasa panas sekali. "Bahagiakan Madara. Biarkan dia bahagia selama sisa hidupnya. Kabulkanlah apapun yang ia minta. Biarkan dia hidup—dengan bebas"

Aku sadar kalau aku memang bicara sendiri. Tak ada yang akan mendengar apalagi menjawabku.

Sampai aku membuka mata dan melihat serpihan sayap malaikat beterbangan. Tentu saja, aku terkejut atas siapa yang datang bersamanya.

"Tobirama?" Benar. Dia adalah malaikat yang mengawasi permohonan. Dan aku—baru saja memohon. "Kenapa aku bisa melihatmu?"

"Aku menampakkan diri,"

"Lihat sayapmu. Cepat pergi dari sini sebelum kau benar-benar tidak bisa terbang lagi"

"Jangan khawatirkan soal itu," Tobirama mendarat di atas batu yang ada di sebelahku, kemudian duduk sambil melihat ke arah matahari yang hampir terbenam. Langitnya begitu merah hari itu. "Aku mendengar permohonanmu barusan. Permohonan yang sangat tulus, tak ada keegoisan sama sekali. Aku salut padamu"

"Lalu... Bisakah kau mengabulkannya?"

Tobirama tak segera menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia memandangi sayapnya yang berjatuhan dan membusuk satu per satu. "Kau punya sesuatu untuk dipersembahkan pada Dewa?"

"... Tidak"

"Kalau begitu tidak bisa," Tobirama kemudian menoleh padaku. "Tapi sebagai teman lama, akan kubantu kau dengan sesuatu yang lebih baik. Ucapkan lagi permohonanmu, permohonan yang sesungguhnya kau inginkan"

Permohonan... Yang sesungguhnya kuinginkan?

"Aku ingin kutukan kami berakhir"

Setelah sekian lama...

Aku melihat awan berdatangan di atas sana. Aku mendengar gemuruh dan mendung yang kurindukan tiba-tiba saja terasa kembali.

"Kau adalah manusia yang baik, Hashirama." Aku juga melihat Tobirama kehilangan seluruh sayapnya. Semuanya jatuh dan beterbangan kemana saja. Dan dia mengeluarkan cahaya yang begitu terang dari tubuhnya sendiri sebelum ia berkata;

"Terkabul," dan cahaya itu lenyap begitu saja. Aku tertegun tak percaya. Dia baru saja mengorbankan dirinya hingga menjadi debu, untuk mengabulkan permohonanku.

Jika permohonanku terkabul, maka itu artinya kau tidak perlu mati di hadapanku lagi, Madara. Kau sekarang bebas, dan kau akan memulai kembali hidupmu disana.

Dan aku—akhirnya bisa merasakan kematian suatu hari nanti.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama...

Hujan turun. Aku membiarkannya membasahiku yang telah bebas dari keabadian.

Dan ditengah hujan, aku melihatmu berlari ke arahku.

Aku tidak mempercayai pengelihatanku pada awalnya. Kupikir, akulah yang menjadi delusional setelah kepergianmu.

Tapi rupanya, itu memang kau.

"Hashirama!" Kau memelukku sekencang mungkin setelah kau sampai. Dan kau—menangis. "Ini memang kau. Ini kau"

"Kenapa kau kembali? Apa pesawatmu—"

"Diam." Katamu yang menyembunyikan wajahmu dipundakku dan menangis lebih dari sebelumnya. "Kau diam saja. Malaikat aneh"

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, kita berpijak di tanah yang basah.

Kita bisa merasakan hujan yang dingin.

Dan kita tak lagi abadi.

Disinilah kita bertemu, beberapa ribu tahun yang lalu.

"Hashirama... Terima kasih telah mencintaiku di setiap kehidupan. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Rasanya seperti terbangun dari tidur yang teramat panjang. Aku sangat merindukanmu"

Aku merasakan rerumputan tumbuh dibawah kakiku, entah karena apa.

Saat itu, kau sudah mengingatku kembali.

Mengingat segala waktu yang sudah kita habiskan bersama. Semuanya.

Bahkan aku pun merasa seolah aku baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjang.

Aku menciummu sekali lagi dibawah hujan, dibawah langit, membiarkan malaikat-malaikat di atas sana melihatnya.

Lihatlah kita.

Kita tidak terkalahkan.

"Kita berdua sudah tidak abadi lagi, Madara" kemudian aku menyelipkan rambut yang menutupi sebelah matamu, kebelakang telingamu.

"Tidak masalah," katamu dengan senyuman. "Kita sudah menghabiskan selamanya bersama-sama. Kita akan berbahagia, Hashirama. Kita akan menua, saling mencintai, dan menghabiskan sisa waktu kita sampai kita mati, disini, bersama-sama"

Akhirnya...

Kita bebas.

Setelah sekian lama...

Kita merasakan kebahagiaan.

Kita merasakan hidup.

Kita merasakan kebebasan.

Langit dan neraka akan melihat kita menang.

Karena kita telah mengalahkan keabadian.

Kita telah mengalahkan mereka semua. Kau lihat?

Setelah sekian lama, untuk terakhir kalinya...

Kita jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

 ** _* das Ende *_**


End file.
